Kitty and her Pup
by Dagger of Faith
Summary: Blake makes something for Ruby, love and stuff ensues. Wolf Faunus Ruby! Made for Errorz.


**Kitty and her Pup**

******Part 3 of Faunus Ruby Adventures**

* * *

Blake licked her thumb, turning a page in her hardcover novel, reading attentively as her eyes took in the words of the story.

"Wow... I can't believe that Marisa and Grey are having children; they must be aware that the serial killer hunts for newborns, right? Unless they have awaked the Jewel of Eternity, the Prophecy of Etheiuam can't commence and they can be saved!" Blake muttered under her breath, taking a short sip of coffee to stay awake. "Such wonderful literature."

Having just woken up from a cat nap, Blake partook in her morning rituals, showering and getting dressed for a typical weekend with the girls, obviously the first one up by the sounds from the beds: loud snoring.

Blake considered earmuffs at one point, a useful device to save her hearing from the deafening sounds. However, her heart always told her not to do so for it could ruin her life.

If she had earmuffs, she couldn't hear Ruby sleeping.

While sounding off and odd, Blake would admit in a court of law that she had affection towards her leader, especially after her doctors' visit and surgery for her wound at the café. With the new, and improved in her own opinion, version of Ruby, Blake felt not only safe from the majority of Human teammates, but closer to the girl.

She just wished she knew how to show her feeling.

'She likes books.' Her mind spoke out, drawing her attention. 'Get her a few books to read together.'

'Not the right path, pick something personal, that you made. It will show you how much you care.' Her heart countered, showing a more reasonable offer than her mind.

'That settles it.' Blake thought, closing her book and walking to the door. 'Home made present, here I come.'

* * *

"Now where to find a home made present..."

As the Faunus walked out of the West Wing doors of Beacon, she couldn't help but take in the beauty of the area. Even with the presence of Grimm, it was still quite peaceful. The soft gentle wind, the quiet humming of the airships as they flew by, the chirping of birds, the scent of fresh roses upon the northern hi-

Blake froze.

'Wait what?' She thought, eyes darting to the chirping nearby.

Upon a large branch in a large oak tree, sat an adult bird. Blake didn't know what kind of bird, and she couldn't care less. Her eyes were fixated on the creature, the bird looked back at her.

"Chirp!" The bird sounded loudly, walking around on the branch.

Oh, it's on.

Blake slowly crept up the base of the oak, grasping the trunk with her hands. The Faunus kicked her feet up a few times, quickly rising up the tree. As she got closer and closer to the specific branch, she slowed her pace down, a small movement every ten or so seconds to avoid detection by the devilish creature.

"You're mine..." Blake growled, reaching the branch.

The bird sat looking away from the girl, chirping quietly, unaware of the danger behind it. As Blake crept up to it, she raised her head up above it, slowly opening her jaw.

In one swift motion, she brought her head down and bit into the body of the creature. She felt sorry for it, and specifically bit down on it at such an exact angle that it was killed instantly, not moving at all.

Blake dropped the bird into the palm of her hands, inspecting her prize.

"Once again Blake, you've outdone yourself." She muttered as she played with the body, making it nice and tidy. However, she paused in motion, examining the bird closely.

'Thats it!' She thought, eyes wide as she held the creature close to her.

Blake had an idea.

* * *

As Blake slowly opened her team rooms dorm door, she was greeted with her valued teammates all gathered around the teams television.

"Oh, there you are Blake." Yang said first, looking away from the screen which was displaying a movie. "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh yes..." Weiss huffed, eating a handful of popcorn. "Do tell." She said sarcastically, fully engaged in the film.

"Around town." Blake said simply, holding a small wrapped box behind her back. "Hey Ruby?" She asked nervously, ears flickering around.

"Yeah Blake?" Ruby asked, poking her head up from under a blanket.

"Can I talk to you..." The girl asked, looking towards her bed. "Over here?"

"Sure." Ruby said happily, emerging from her blanket, the fabric momentarily getting caught on her tail before she shook it off, giggling as Weiss huffed.

As Ruby sat down on the cat girls' bed, she looked up towards her teammate, a bright smile adorned her pale colored face.

"So what do you need, Blake-y?" She chirped happily, giving a quizzical look that caused her ears to flop down upon her mop of hair.

Blake, who hadn't completely planned her approach to this particular situation, simply held out the box to the girl, tints of red adorning her cheeks.

"I got this for you..." She said bashfully as she looked at the ground.

Ruby picked up the black colored box and pulled the red ribbon off the top, slowly removing the lid. As she peered into the box, her face changed from quizzical, to a more surprised expression.

"D-do... Do you like it?" Blake asked, rubbing her left arm.

At this point, Weiss and Yang had paused the film to listen in on the conversation, trying to accumulate some black mail for a rainy day.

Ruby placed the lid down on the surface of the bed and placed the box on her lap, her ears wiggling around as she examined her present.

Inside of the box was a bird, a small black one. It was clearly dead, but had been cleaned up and its feathers brushed to give it a nice look. A small red bow was wrapped and tied around its neck, a small bell hanging down by a thread. A small note card was placed by the bird. A single phrase upon it.

'I think I love you.'

"I-I'm... I didn't k-know if you um, liked the books that I like, s-so I wanted to get you something that I m-made for y-you..." Blake rambled on, her face glowing with red. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed both Yang and Weiss recording the whole ordeal on their Scrolls, but didn't care enough to stop them.

"S-sorry if it isn't a good gift. I just saw it and I-I thought that maybe-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Ruby had placed the box to the side and had teleported in a flash of rose petals, appearing right in front of Blake.

Before Blake could process the sudden movement, Ruby grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer, planting a deep kiss on Blake's lips.

Her mind was melting like ice cream next to Yang; all non-essential functions were shutting down as her senses were tingling with excitement as to what was happening.

As Ruby pulled away blushing, she wore a grin of excitement.

"Thanks for the present, I love birds. And I love you too." She said happily, walking back over to her spot to watch the movie, leaving Blake baffled. "Try a live one next time, they're cuter that way."

Needless to say, Blake brought home birds every week after that incident.

Mostly alive.


End file.
